


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by kairi2824



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles in hopes of me getting back into writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rai/Olivia- Reform

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar's name is Rai since that's what his name was in my game. I might write more couples as I see fit
> 
> Usual Fanfiction disclaimers apply

**Rai/Olivia**

 

All she knew was dancing. She danced for soldiers and friends alike. Olivia knew not how to be the Queen that Plegia was expecting. The idea of ruling a country scared her. Rai had tried to become a generous and hardworking king to reform the country. Every time Olivia saw him he looked even more and more tired.

 

“My love?” Olivia asked one day, noticing Rai looking through some books on Laws, Punishments and keeping Order and Peace.

 

“Oh! Olivia!” He smiled at the sight of her, standing up and taking her hands. “I was just reading the most wonderful book!”

 

“You were reading a book on politics. Do not lie to me.” Olivia crossed her arms, frowning.

 

“Sorry darling, I need to learn how to run Plegia correctly and succeed where my father and Gangrel and Gangrel's father before him failed. At least we are on friendly terms with our neighbours, however the people are not happy with the new laws I am enforcing, however...I do not wished to be worshiped a God. I wished to be viewed as I currently am, a King, a Husband and a Father to four wonderful children.”

 

“Two children.” Olivia giggled.

 

“Four. Inigo one, Morgan one, Inigo two and Morgan two.” Rai smiled when Olivia rolled her eyes.

 

“You numbered them. You numbered our children.”

 

“Only because that is how I keep them in order.” Rai explained, smiling a bit at his wife.

 

“I am not going to dignify that with a response, but I expect you in bed at a decent time tonight!”Olivia demanded, before storming off.

 

“Yes Dear!” Rai called out.

 


	2. Frederick/Lissa - Dates

Lissa crossed her arms, standing in front of her husband. The Great Knight Frederick knew to fear that look on her face. The look of a pissed off wife and mother. 

“What did Owain and, or I do now?” Frederick asked.

“Why do we never go anywhere?” Lissa asked, crossing her arms.

“Lissa, you are a princess and Ylisse still has many enemies. We can not go out because one could find you and capture you.”

“Frederick, I want a date night! I want to go out with my husband and eat or drink at a tavern and then come home and spend time with you!” Lissa demanded, and Frederick ran his fingers through his hair. 

“If it will make you happy, then I will try to make you happy, but you must promise not to get into any trouble.”

“Of course Frederick!” Lissa wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.


	3. Rai &Inigo - Marks

Rai had entered the bathing tent, unaware that someone was in there. He quickly covered his eyes and Inigo scrambled to cover himself with a towel.

“Wait, why am I covering my eyes? I've scrubbed your back in that bathhouse outrelm, plus I'm probably going to see you naked when I bathe you.” Rai uncovered his eyes to see his son with a towel covering his lower regions.

“Well yes Father, but.... I have a marking on my body that the others can not see. I could be killed if they see it.” Inigo looked into Rai's eyes, pleading and widened.

“Do you want to talk about it my son?” Rai asked, taking a seat. Inigo hesitated before moving the towel so the Mark of Grima was slightly visible before Inigo quickly covered it.

“If the others see it I could be branded a traitor and killed. Before she died, mother made sure that I knew to never show it to anyone. Morgan's was harder to hide, since it appeared on her hand, like your mark. She had to wear dark gloves all the time. I have no idea where our current Morgan is from, since...she doesn't have the mark, but it makes me worry more about what happened to it. I know that worrying about Morgan is your's and mother's job but...until I was about 7, Morgan was all I had left. Then Grima came for her and I was severely injured trying to stop yo-him.” Rai held his hand up for Inigo to stop right there.

“I am sorry for the harm my future self brought you son. I do not expect you to forgive my actions, however, you should not hide who you are. However, if you feel better not showing the Mark, then do not show it to anyone. If you do show it to others, than I will try to protect you from harm. No one has attacked me.” Rai explained, ruffling Inigo's hair.

“Thank you Father.” Inigo wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged the older male tightly.


	4. Rai & Lucina - Murder

Rai was looking at the ground, Lucina in front of him, sword drawn, demanding that he accept her blade in his gut. 

“Lucina, I can not speak for my future self, but I also can not accept that decision, if you kill me, then how are you better than my future self?”

“Well...” Rai smiled a bit.

“Would you like to explain to Inigo and Morgan about why I'm dead? Or will you take responsibility when they disappear? Can you take responsibility for your actions Lucina?”

“I can take responsibility for my actions Rai.”

“No, you can't. Remember what you said after Exhalt Emmeryn's death? The river of time favours it's original course. Even if you kill me, the Fell Dragon Grima will come back, probably through my children, most likely Morgan. Will you slaughter my family as well? Maybe then we can avoid this, but that would be murder, plain and simple. A slaughter. Lucina you can't murder me and slaughter my family because you won't be able to face the consequences of your actions. You could completely screw up the timeline if you do this, so Lucina, I will not allow you to kill me.” Rai explained, watching her lower her sword before he turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how that scene should have played out


	5. Inigo & Morgan - Reunited

Inigo had noticed the Shepherds and cursed his luck until he saw two young ladies with pink hair and a man with the same brown hair as he. The younger lady and the man wearing the robes of a Plegian Tactician. Inigo took off towards the group. Everyone looked up at him and Inigo saw his mother approach him. He kept his conversation with her to a minimum. He looked at the young lady beside her. Morgan, his beloved sister.

“Olivia, let Morgan pair up with him!” Inigo heard his father call out and Morgan stood close to Inigo.

“I'll keep you safe.” She promised, a smile graced his lips.

“I'll keep you safer, I promise.” Inigo held out his pinky and Morgan gently took it in her's.

The group barely made it through and Inigo found himself looking into the tired eyes of his sister. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I never stopped searching for you Morgan, every day and night I prayed that I could find you again and we could be brother and sister like we used to. Morgan please tell me that you want to be my little sister again. Please!” He begged.

“I'm really sorry, but do I know you?” She asked and Inigo felt his heart drop.

“Morgan...you don't...remember me?” Inigo asked, his voice sounded hurt and there was pain in his eyes.

“I'm so sorry, but who are you?” Morgan asked.

“My name is Inigo and I am your brother.”


	6. Inigo & Olivia - Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one won't be part of the Avatar-Olivia family. PROMISE

The young dancer held onto his arm. His sleeve was stained red with blood and his dark brown hair was a mess. He sat down next to his mother's grave with a smile on his face.

“I am sorry about my state Mother. I should have cleaned up more before coming to see you, but...then I remembered you probably wouldn't care about the state I'm in. Well... Morgan left with father. He came for her earlier today. Mother I didn't want her to go, but I had no choice. Father keeps getting stronger and he's been loosing more and more of his humanity. He attacked me today when I refused to hand Morgan over and the others heard, but I think I was able to convince them that my injury was from the table falling on me... Mom, I'm alone now and I could die at any minute. You're not here, Father's gone mad and Morgan is with him. Soon I'll be with you. Naga and Lady Tiki have a way for us to go back... I can't stop crying now Mother. I can't wait to see your smile again, but Mother, Morgan won't be coming with us anymore. We're leaving tomorrow to the onset of the war with Plegia and when all this started. I want Morgan to come with us Mother, I really do, but if I fight for her I'll get killed! What do I do? I'll come back to see you Mother. I love you and I always will. Please wait for me. I hope Father is there as well. What am I saying? He will be and if you accept me we can be a family, we'll be happy, I'll see you again.” 

Inigo couldn't help sobbing. “I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that I let you die! Mother! I'm sorry for everything!” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the angry eyes of Cynthia. 

“INIGO! Why did you steal my Pegasus you jerk!?” She demanded to know and the young dancer took off before she could catch him.


	7. Nah - Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so. This one is Nah-centric and hard to write for me.
> 
> Next one will probably be Laurent-centric or more focused towards Laurent and Vaike.

Nah had never known either of her parents, and her foster family had never spoken of them. After their deaths she had been found by Frederick of the Royal Guard and his son, Owain. She had been taken back to the castle to be taken care of by Maribelle and her son, Brady. 

Nah had adjusted quickly to being around the large group and had been ecstatic to know that they had known her parents and were willing to answer her questions.

“Your mother had kept a smile on everyone's face. The atmosphere was always light and cheery around her.” Cordelia had told her, smiling fondly at the memory.

“She would play with everyone and keep us all on our toes with her games and special training.” Cherche explained, smiling fondly at the little Manakete.

“Your father was very strong. It was a huge blow to us when we lost him.” Lon'qu told her, keeping his distance from her, but trying to keep Yarne out of the trouble the young taguel was getting into.

“Gregor was a really great man! Always had a smile on his face and he would always have a soft spot for Nowi! He saved her from slavers before joining our cause!” Ricken explained as he wiped some blood off Brady's face.

Nah never knew her parents, so when Lucina had told her that Naga and Lady Tiki had developed a way to go back in time she agreed, maybe a little too quickly, and ran to find out what to pack before getting any more information. 

Nah knew that this would be her only chance to see, talk to and be with her parents and she was not about to pass that opportunity up.


	8. Vaike & Laurent - Sleep

Laurent knew that his dreams were mostly nightmares about seeing his parents leave and never come back. When Maribelle had taken him aside and told him that his mother would not return. When his mother had delivered the news that his father would not return.

Many nights he still saw his father trying to get the people of the village to the safety of the castle. Many had been Vaike's old comrades from his days on the streets. Others had been nobles, displaced by the war Grima had raged against humanity. The Vaike had never been able to turn his back on those in need and it had been his greatest downfall.

Laurent had tried to fall into a blissful slumber, but it was not meant to be.

He had woken in a cold sweat after replaying his Father's death in his head for the millionth time. Laurent stood up and exited the tent without waking his wife.

He slipped into his parent's tent as quietly as he could, but his father's hearing betrayed him. Vaike sat up and reached for his axe before fully looking at his son.

“Laurent? I could have killed ya!” Vaike whispered so as not to wake Miriel.

“I am sorry Father, but I was having trouble sleeping and I hoped that you would allow me to sleep in here, with you and mother, for the night.”

“Of course Son!” Vaike moved over a bit so Laurent could take a small spot between his parents. Laurent wrapped his arms around his father and felt the warmth. 

“Night son, sweet dreams.” Vaike kissed the top of his forehead and then leaned over to give Miriel a kiss on her cheek. 

“You need to stop spoiling him now or the Laurent of this Timeline will become spoiled.” Miriel mumbled and Vaike chuckled before falling into a deep sleep with his family.


	9. Gaius and Rai - Thieves

Gaius had finished picking the lock to Tharja's hexing tools. No longer would his wife curse his precious Cupcake. She could curse Bubbles, Bubbles Jr., Blue, Red, Dancer, Dancer Jr., Twinkles, Stumbles.... pretty much anyone that wasn't his little Cupcake.

He wasn't expecting Bubbles to walk into the tent at the moment. “Tharja?”

“She's not here Bubbles.” Gaius told him, not looking up from the lock.

“May I ask what you're doing?” Rai asked, kneeling next to him.

“Tharja's been cursing Noire and so I'm going to steal her tools to protect my little Cupcake. I mean....that's what you would do if you found out Dancer was placing curses on your kids, right?” Gaius asked, looking at Rai.

“Well luckily Olivia doesn't have much experience with curses and hexes and all I need to worry about is Inigo complaining that she tried to spy on his dancing and Morgan whining that she doesn't remember her mother, but I probably would. Do you need help?” Rai asked, looking at the lock.

“Nah, I think I got this Bubbles. If it isn't truly from me than I won't be able to look Noire in the eyes and say 'Daddy stole these tools to protect you from your mother's evil curses.' Then I can kiss my reputation of Sticky Fingers Gaius goodbye.”

“I didn't know it was that much of an issue to you.”

“Well...yeah...it kind of is. It's more a pride thing really.” Gaius explained, letting out a small cry of relief when he finally broke the lock. He swiped all the tools in there and stood up.

“So... if you see Tharja...” Rai looked up at the thief.

“I'll be running from her after she finds out I swiped these. But if she stops cursing me long enough for me to talk...”

“I was looking for her to discuss the next training session.” Rai explained, before getting up and leaving the tent.


End file.
